


Curse of the Irish

by Bexcellentaloy



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 14:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12278394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexcellentaloy/pseuds/Bexcellentaloy
Summary: Becky tries to warn Charlotte of her Irish Curse. She doesn't exactly have a good understanding of what monsters do what, though.





	Curse of the Irish

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to try something minimalist so it's basically all dialogue. Hopefully it makes sense who is saying what. It's just goofy and silly and idk where I even got the idea. Maybe I'll flesh it out later, but I just like hearing their "argument". 
> 
> Song of the Fic: Love They Say by Tegan and Sara  
>  _The first time I saw your face, I knew_  
>  _I was meant for you_  
>  This is my official headcannon for a charlynch theme.

“It is said, every 29 days, a full moon rises high above this godforsaken earth. To bring new meaning; new beginnings. It was told that it was inconsequential, that all that changed was the waves. But they were wrong.”

“They who?”

Becky made a face. “THEY. Don’t interrupt me.”

“You’re right. Or we’ll never get finished.”

Becky pursed her lips and crossed her arms. Charlotte tried very hard not to groan.

“I’m sorry. Please. Continue.”

Slowly, Becky untangled her arms; she kept her eyes slimmed at her girlfriend.

“THEY... were wrong. Every full moon, about once a month… the Irish Change.”

“The Irish-”

“YES. We change!”

“Into…?”

“If you would stop interrupting I could tell you!”

“Is it, like, wolves?”

“WE’RE HUMANS NOT WOLVES! Everyone thinks it’s wolves but we ARE THE WEREWOLVES.”

“Becks.”

“NO I’M A WEREWOLF I’M TRYING TO WARN YOU.”

“Oh my god.”

Becky crossed her arms and pursed her lips again. Charlotte had to bite her lower lip to keep from laughing. 

“So the Irish. They’re werewolves.”

“Yes! All of us! We want to suck your blood!”

“Becks…”

“BLOOD!”

“Becky.”

“SUCK THE BLOOD.”

“REBECCA!”

“WHAT?”

Charlotte smiled, her girlfriend was nothing if not passionate in her stories.

“You’re a werewolf? Or… a vampire?”

“I CHANGE WITH THE MOON! I’M IRISH! AN IRISH WEREWOLF!”

“But you said you suck blood.”

“I know what I said!”

“Becky.”

“I change!”

“Becky.”

“I DO!”

Charlotte sighed and crossed her arms, looking at her girlfriend. 

“I change.” Becky said, quietly staring at the floor. 

Charlotte closed the gap in the living room between the two, standing face to face with Becky. Becky furrowed her brows and tightened her arms.

“Becky.”

Becky tried to keep her expression angry; she couldn’t with the love of her life gently placing her hands on her cheeks. 

“Werewolf.” Becky pouted.

Charlotte smiled and sprinkled kisses on Becky’s cheeks and forehead. The Irish Woman tried to protest, but couldn’t help herself; Charlotte’s kisses were like kryptonite. Her sly smile turned into a giggle as Charlotte’s lips gently pecked down her cheeks and finally, after a whine of protest, to her own lips.

“My big bad Irish Werewolf.”

“Yeah! I was just trying to make you… aware.”

“Did you fucking just-”

“It’s the curse.”

“Is that a -”

Becky ducked out of her tall girlfriend's arms and ran up the stairs. 

“Blood!”

Her voice got more faint as Charlotte slowly closed her eyes.

“I think I’m the one that’s cursed because for some reason I fell in love with an idiot.”


End file.
